


An Ocarina of Time Christmas

by cyndercrys



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Old Fanfic, everyone is ooc, i'm not sure what else you want from me, it's still festive i guess, there's singing, very christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndercrys/pseuds/cyndercrys
Summary: OOC characters, a cliche title, and unnecessary singing, this fanfic from 2009 has all the characteristics of a poor attempt at somewhat decent holiday literature. But wait! There might be a plot here somewhere. "When Zelda is feeling down during the holiday season, it's up to her friends to cheer her up." Nope, I was wrong. A stereotypical Christmas tale, with a little Cynder spin.





	An Ocarina of Time Christmas

It was a lonely, cold, dreary day in the snowy country of Hyrule. Princess Zelda, the resident monarch, sighed heavily as she looked outside her throne room windows.

"Snow, snow, snow... There's more snow in Hyrule Field than on Snowpeak Mountain!" She tore her eyes from the depressing scenery and instead gazed about the spacious room.

It had become even more spacious with the recent death of King Harkinian, leaving his only daughter Zelda to take the throne. At the young age of seventeen she had earned the respect of the Hylians and ruled fairly but firmly. Some speculated it was due to the Triforce of Wisdom's power.

Although outwardly she was smiling and happy, inwardly she yearned for the leadership and fatherly love of her deceased parent. The lonely season of winter did nothing to better her mood. For, what good was the season that was responsible for reducing her already small family?

Her dear friends noticed that she had become more reserved lately and decided to confront her themselves. Malon the rancher's daughter, Navi the navigational fairy, Ruto the Zora princess, Sheik the last Sheikah, and Link the Hero of Time stormed into the throne room this day.

Zelda was sitting on her throne, deep in thought. Navi flitted around her head. "Hey! Zelda! Listen!"

The princess sighed miserably and turned away. "Hey..." Navi flew slowly back to the group.

Malon placed her hands on her hips and huffed angrily. "Zelda, brighten up. This is the Christmas season! Look, Christmas is in a week, and you STILL haven't decorated!"

"Why bother..." Zelda mumbled as she stood up.

Link walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Are you...doing all right?"

She looked over her shoulder slightly. "Please, leave me alone. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my chambers. And I wouldn't like to be disturbed." She made her way out of the throne room.

Sheik laughed curtly. "Well, she's depressed."

"We should do something nice for her. You know, to cheer her up." Ruto tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

Link thought a moment before snapping his fingers. "I know! Let's start by decorating the castle!"

Everyone seemed enthralled by the idea. "I'll get the tinsel!" Ruto cried, rushing off. Navi followed her excitedly.

Sheik went to find some garland. Link decided to ride Epona through Hyrule Field looking for a tree. When everyone met up in the throne room, they began decorating.

" _Deck the halls with boughs of_ -" Sheik began singing.

" _Bombchus_!" Link cried, hanging a conviently placed string of bombchus-dead, of course.

Ruto and Navi joined in singing, " _Fa-la-la-la-la_ ,  _la-la-la-la_!"

"Guys, quiet! Zelda might hear!" Malon rushed around, trying to get everyone to stop singing.

" _Tis the season_..." Link smiled, expecting someone to finish.

Navi screamed, " _To kill Ganon_!"

Ganondorf swung into the room on a string of crystal lights. "I resent that!" He shouted before flying out the opposite window.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ruto blinked rapidly. "Ummm... Well, that was random."

Malon shrugged. "As long as it got you to stop-"

" _Fa-la-la-la-la_ ,  _la-la-la-la_!" Sheik and Link sang happily.

"...singing..." Malon's left eye twitched and she stalked off to go keep watch for Zelda.

Ruto was edging close to Link as he began, " _Now we don_ -"

" _Link's apparel_!" She tried to jump on him.

"Eyaaahh!" He ran to the other side of the throne room and hid behind Sheik.

Navi flew into Ruto's head. "You ruined it!"

"Sorry..." She looked down in shame.

Sheik was laughing. " _Fa-la-la-la_ ,  _la-la-la-la_!"

Malon sang her own verse as she shook her head sadly. " _Now we join in Hyrulian chaos_."

Ruto and Navi had just started "Fa-la-la"ing when the whole crew heard, "WHO IS SINGING THAT DREADFUL SONG?!"

Malon rushed to hide behind Link. Navi flew under Link's hat. Ruto tried to join Malon, but Link shoved Sheik in front of him. The castle shook with every step of their worst nightmare.

Zelda burst into the room, her long golden hair mussed and frazzled. She was seething. "Who. Was. Singing?!"

Ruto opened her mouth but Sheik clapped his hand over her face. "Terribly sorry, you're Grace, but no one was singing."

"There better not have been. Because, then I would have to...have to...to..." She had turned around to leave, but she saw the throne room since the decorating had taken place.

The string of bombchus adorned the back of her throne. Rich, green garland wove around the stone pillars and were held by bright red bows. But finally was the tree.

She walked up to it slowly. "Where... Where did you find all these? I haven't seen these ornaments since I was little!" She fingered a Triforce-shaped one. Assorted ornaments were spread out over the tree's branches. Shining crystals strung on strings were entwined with other trimmings.

Link shrugged. "They were in the supply closet in the hall."

"We have one of those?!" Zelda's eyebrows shot up.

"Apparently."

Sheik smiled under his cowl. He turned to Malon. "She seems happier already."

She shrugged. "Let's hope Link has more ideas in that pointy green hat of his. I want her to have a merry Christmas."

They watched on as Link and Zelda admired the tree **.**


End file.
